Für immer an deiner Seite
by 22Maggy22
Summary: Drei Jahre nach dem Besuch in der Vergangenheit leben Alice, Arisu, Gilbert und Oz zusammen und versuchen einfach ein normales Leben zu führen. Doch dieser Wunsch zerbricht, als ein Fremder alldem entgegenwirkt und damit eine neue Kette aus Leid auslöst. Endet diese Geschichte, um die so gekämpft wurde, oder wird sie erneut gerettet? GilxOz, AlicexOC, VincentxArisu, Drehbuchstil
1. Retrace I

Hey Leute,  
hier eine Fanfiktion der etwas anderen Art. Zuerst aber einmal ist es wichtig, dass ihr wisst, dass diese Geschichte von zwei Autorinnen geschrieben wurden nämlich von mir und meiner Freundin. Zweitere hat leider keine Account auf dieser Seite, von daher veröffentlichen wir es auf meinem.

Der Stand dieses Kapitels entspricht der englischen Übersetzung aus dem Internet vom 24.02.2014 und daher werden die folgenden Kapitel auf einem weiteren Stand sein als die deutsche Übersetzung. Die Kapitel werden jedoch kaum Spoiler enthalten, seid also beruhigt.  
Und nur damit ihr es wisst, die Geschichte ist schon beendet, ihr müsst euch also keine Sorgen machen, dass sie einfach abgebrochen wird. Sie muss nur noch abgetippt werden, also motiviert uns!

Einige Erläuterungen zum Stil:  
*...* - jemand tut und/oder fühlt etwas  
... - jemand denkt etwas

Des Weiteren nutzen wir die Schreibweise Arisu, die japanische Schreibweise für Alice, für die weiße Alice/Wille des Abyss, die im Fandom als Alyss bekannt ist. Der Grund hierfür liegt einfach da, dass uns Alyss nicht geläufig war, als wir diese Geschichte verfasst haben.

Ebenso haben wir einige "Vorkehrungen" für diese Geschichte getroffen, das bedeutet, dass leider der größte Teil der Charaktere, z.B. Sharon, Lotti, Leo und noch einige weitere, verstorben ist, und dass der Abyss sich von der "Welt" abgekapselt hat, weshalb der einzige noch existierende Chain Oz ist.

Warnungen für die ganze Geschichte:  
Es werden sexuelle Handlungen zwischen homosexuellen und auch heterosexuellen Pärchen beschrieben.  
Es wird Folter näher beschrieben sowie Blut, Leichen und Mord.  
Es wird eine Vergewaltigung in dieser Geschichte vorkommen.

Warnungen für dieses Kapitel:  
Blut

* * *

Oz: *summt leise* Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, couldn´t put  
Humpty Dumpty together at all~. *schaut traurig aus dem Fenster*

Gil: *deckt den Esstisch, stellt das Mittagessen auf den Tisch* Oz, Essen ist fertig!

Oz: *zuckt zusammen* Ich komme! *setzt sein bestes Lächeln auf und läuft ins Nachbarzimmer, sieht Gil in Schürze* Steht dir, Gil-chaan~! *lacht*

Gil: *schlägt Oz mit der Kelle auf den Kopf* Lass das gefälschte Lachen! *guckt ihn böse an*

Oz: *schaut ihn geschockt an* W-was redest du denn? Mit geht es gut! *lächelt leicht*

Gil: *starrt Oz an, schlägt ihm dann nochmals die Kelle an den Kopf, diesmal sanfter* Hör endlich auf damit. Du musst niemanden mehr täuschen.

Oz: *Lächeln lässt nach* Da hast du wohl Recht... Komm, lass uns essen, soll ich Alice und Arisu holen? *schaut ihn stur an, lässt keinen Raum für Widerspruch*

Gil: *dreht sich weg, legt die Kelle neben den Suppentopf* Ja, mach das, aber wehe, ich sehe heute noch ein gefälschtes Lächeln!

Oz: *verlässt den Raum ohne etwas zu sagen*

Gil: *seufzt leise und schüttelt den Kopf*

Oz: *kommt nach zwei Minuten mit Arisu und Alice im Schlepptau in die Küche, beide kichern und flüstern; seufzt* Rate mal, wer zu viele Süßigkeiten gegessen hat und jetzt einen Zuckerschock durchlebt... *schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf*

Gil: *starrt die Zwillinge finster an*

Alice: *versucht, Gils Blick zu imitieren und lacht noch mehr*

Arisu: *versteckt sich hinter Alice* Tut mir leid, Gilbert... *sieht ihn mit treu-doofen Hundeblick an*

Gil: *knurrt* Ich schließe daraus, dass sie keinen Hunger haben...

Arisu: Hunger war, wenn der Magen komische Geräusche macht, oder?

Gil: So in etwa.

Alice: Ahh! *lacht* Das war ich vorhin und dann hat mir Alice dieses weiße Zeug in Würfelform gegeben, so süüß! *Augen glänzen*

Gil: *seufzt genervt* Ihr habt also beide keinen Hunger...

Oz: *muss lachen* Und was machen wir jetzt mit euch beiden? *schaut die Beiden amüsiert an*

Alice: Gar nichts! *schüttelt sich vor Lachen*

Oz: *Augen weiten sich* Da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch wohin muss! *befehlend* Alice, Arisu, bleibt bei Gil! *will den Raum verlassen*

Gil: *hält Oz fest* Egal wo du hinwillst, erst bringst du die beiden zurück in ihr Zimmer, bevor noch eine Katastrophe passiert, und dann wirst du Mittag essen! *guckt ihn drohend an*

Oz: *hält Gils Blick stand* Ich muss jetzt los! *reißt sich von Gil fort und flüchtet aus dem Raum, kurz darauf schlägt die Haustür zu*

Arisu: Was ist denn mit Oz? *besorgter Blick*

Gil: *stößt ein Knurren aus, wirft sich Alice über die Schulter und trägt sie aus dem Raum*

Alice: *strampelt, trommelt ihm mit den Fäusten auf den Rücken* Lass mich runter, Seaweed-Head! Arisu, hilf mir!

Arisu: *folgt Gil und lächelt Alice unschuldig an* Was machst du jetzt, Gilbert~?

Gil: Euch außerhalb meines Sichtfeldes bringen, um meine Nerven zu schonen...

Arisu: Bist du jetzt böse auf uns? *schaut zu Boden*

Gil: *seufzt und bleibt stehen* Nein, bin ich nicht...

Alice: *strampelt immer noch, jammert* Hilf mir, Arisu!

Arisu: Warum denn? Sieht doch nach Spaß aus! *lacht*

Oz: *stapft durch den Schnee, friert* Verdammt, ich hätte mir eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen!

Alice: *schreit genervt* Ich will runter! Lass mich los, Seaweed-Head! Das ist nicht lustig! *lässt frustriert den Kopf hängen* Arisu, bitte...

Arisu: *seufzt* Na gut... *piekst Gil in die Seite* Los, lach!

Gil: *blickt unbeeindruckt auf Arisu hinunter und geht weiter*

Arisu: *piekst verzweifelt weiter* Laaach! *verzweifelt*

Gil: *ein bisschen mitleidig* Arisu, ich bin nicht kitzelig, egal wie sehr du es versuchst.

Arisu: *greift zur Geheimwaffe, stürzt absichtlich, fängt an zu weinen* Gilbert! Aua! *reibt sich die Nase*

Gil: *schnaubt ärgerlich, öffnet die Zimmertür der Zwillinge, setzt Alice auf einem Stuhl ab* Bleib da sitzen! *geht zurück in den Flur, hebt Arisu vom Boden auf, setzt sie neben Alice* Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf gefälschte oder künstlich hervorgerufene Emotionen! Bleibt hier, bis sich euer Zuckerschock gelegt hat!

Arisu: *schaut beleidigt zur Seite* Gilbert, du bist doof! *schmollt*

Alice: *nickt bekräftigend* Ja, genau! Du bist ganz, ganz doof, Seaweed-Head! *schmollt ebenfalls*

Oz: *geht durch viele Alleen* Ah... Schon drei Jahre ist es her. Die Zeit vergeht schnell... *lächelt in den Himmel*

Gil: *hat keine Lust, sich weiter aufzuregen* Na und? Dann bin ich eben doof. *verlässt das Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich*

Arisu: *schaut zu Alice* Hast du noch das weiße Zeug? *hoffnungsvoll*

Alice: *guckt niedergeschlagen zu Boden* Alles aufgegessen... *seufzt traurig*

Arisu: Verdammt...

Oz: *kniet sich vor ein Grab* Na, Leo, wie geht es dir und Elliot? Seid ihr glücklich, geht es euch gut? *setzt sich jetzt vollkommen in den Schnee*

Gil: *geht zurück in die Küche, stellt den Topf zurück auf den Herd, um es warm zu halten* Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, sie wollen mich echt nur ärgern...

Oz: *fängt an, feuchte Augen zu bekommen* Es ist einsam ohne euch... *schaut auf das Grab daneben* Und Onkel, wie geht es dir... Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich damals... Es ist meine Schuld, Jacks Schuld, unsere Schuld... *weint* Ich vermisse dich... *greift mit der nackten Hand in den Schnee, bis er sie nicht mehr spürt* Es tut mir Leid...

Gil: *zieht sich die Schürze aus und hängt sie an den Haken an der Wand* Diese drei... Manchmal sind sie schon ein wenig hyperaktiv... *verlässt die Küche, seht im Flur und stellt fest, dass Ozs Schuhe, aber nicht seine Jacke fehlen* Dieser Idiot wird doch nicht etwa...

Oz: *trocknet sich die Augen mit dem Handrücken, hört ein Geräusch hinter sich, fährt hoch und dreht sich um, blickt einem Fremden ins Gesicht* Ka-kann ich Ihnen helfen? *geht einen Schritt zurück*

Fremder: *lacht leise* Ja, das kannst du, sag mal, wo finde ich die Gräber mit dem Buchstaben "E"?

Oz: *lächelt* Da hinten. *deutet auf den stärker zugewachsenen Teil des Friedhofs*

Fremder: Könntest du mich vielleicht dort hinführen?

Oz: Natürlich! *geht voraus*

Gil: Wo könnte er hingegangen sein? *sieht aus dem Fenster, entdeckt Oz Fußspuren* Dieser Idiot! Wieso muss er bei dem Wetter ohne Jacke rausrennen?! *seufzt leise* Ich sollte ihn wohl suchen... Aber vorher muss ich den Zuckerschockzwillingen Bescheid sagen, bevor sie irgendeinen Blödsinn anrichten... *verzieht unwillkürlich das Gesicht und geht zum Zimmer der Zwillinge*

Oz: Wem erweisen Sie die Ehre, wenn ich fragen da- *spürt einen starken Schmerz in der linken Seite, schaut erschrocken nach unten und sieht, wie sich seine Kleidung rot färbt*

Fremder: *flüstert in Ozs Ohr* "E" wie Endstation, mein Junge... *lacht*

Oz: *holt mit der rechten Hand aus und trifft den Fremden ins Gesicht*

Gil: Okay, die beiden zuckergeschockten Wesen sind informiert... *will nach seinem Hut greifen, der liegt aber nicht da, wo er liegen sollte* Wo zur Hölle ist mein Hut? Hat der dumme Hase ihn wieder versteckt...? *sieht die Kommode böse an* Na gut, dann muss es eben ohne Hut gehen, ausnahmsweise...*steckt seinen Revolver ins Halfter und wirft den Mantel um, bemerkt etwas im rechten Armel, flucht* Was habe ich da im Ärmel? Und wer findet das witzig...?! *hängt den Mantel wieder an, holt den Gegenstand aus dem Ärmel, erstarrt erstaunt* Mein Hut... Das war bestimmt der dumme Hase, ich könnte ihr die Ohren lang ziehen... *setzt den Hut auf, zieht den Mantel an und verlässt das Haus* ... Wenn ich Oz gefunden habe, das ist wichtiger als der dumme Hase...

Oz: *rennt durch die Alleen*

Fremder: *folgt ihm, ruft Oz hinterher* Bleib stehen, Junge, hab keine Angst... ich will dich nur kennenlernen!

Oz: *presst seine kalten Hände auf die Wunde und verzieht schmerzgeplagt das Gesicht* Scheiße, ich verliere zu viel Blut...

Gil: *Blick ist auf Oz Fußspuren gerichtet, folgt ihnen aufmerksam, murmelt* Wo ist er denn ganz hingelaufen? Bei der Kälte... Morgen ist er sicherlich fürchterlich krank. *sieht kurz finster auf die Spuren* Ich sollte auch ihm die Ohren lang ziehen. Bei dem Wetter ohne Jacke loszulaufen, was denkt er sich bloß...

Oz: *kommt dem Eingang des Friedhofes näher, wird dann aber zu Boden geworfen* Lass mich gehen, du Irrer! *schlägt und tritt wild um sich, schreit* Ahhhhh!

Fremder: *schlägt Oz in die Wunde*

Oz: Ahhh! *kneift Augen zusammen, der Schnee unter ihm saugt sich mit noch mehr Blut voll*

Gil: * folgt immer noch der Spur, hört plötzlich einen Schrei, bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen* Das... Das war doch... Das war doch Oz! *löst sich aus seiner Starre und läuft in die Richtung, aus der er den Schrei gehört hat*

Oz: *wimmert* Gil... Hilfe...

Fremder: Dir wird keiner mehr helfen, mein Junge... *lacht, schlägt erneut in die Wunde*

Gil: *erkennt das Friedhofstor* Ach, er ist mal wieder zum Friedhof... Wer kann es ihm schon verübeln...* kommt langsam näher, sieht den Mörder auf Oz hocken, sein logischer Verstand setzt aus*

Fremder: *kramt in seiner Tasche und zieht das blutige Messer hervor, pinnt Oz mit der anderen Hand am Boden fest* Sag bye bye, Junge~ *lächelt und holt mit dem Messer aus*

Oz: *schreit noch einmal* GIL! *sieht wie Messer auf ihn zukommen, schließt die Augen*

Gil: *sieht, wie der Fremde das Messer hebt und zustechen will, denkt nicht mehr, handelt nur noch* OZ! *zieht seine Pistole und schießt dem Mörder ins Handgelenk*

Oz: *fremdes Blut spritz in sein Gesicht, ergreift die Möglichkeit und schlägt mit seiner restlichen Kraft dem Fremden ins Gesicht*

Fremder: *fällt von Oz herunter, hält sich sein Gesicht*

Oz: *versuchst so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen ihm und den Mann zu bringen und robbt langsam von ihm weg auf Gil zu, dreht sich zu diesem und flüstert* Gil... *lächelt schwach und verliert das Bewusstsein*

Fremder: *will nach seinem Messer greifen*

Gil: *logischer Verstand setzt noch immer aus, schießt dem Fremden in die Hand und hockt sich neben Oz in den Schnee*

Oz: *Blut fließt aus seiner Wunde auf den Boden und bildet dort eine Pfütze*

Fremder: W-Wer zur Hölle bist du * hält sich sein zerschossenes Handgelenk*

Gil: *klemmt so gut er kann Oz Wunde ab, sieht den Fremden kalt und mordlüsternd an* Jemand, der dich umbringt, wenn du Oz etwas antust...

Fremder: *schreckt vor Gils Blick zurück, steht schnell auf und rennt davon*

Gil: *sieht dem Mann beim Fliehen nach, sieht besorgt und etwas panisch auf Oz herunter, spürt dessen heiße Blut an seinen Fingern* Hey, Oz! *schüttelt den Jungen vorsichtig*

Oz: *murmelt leise und schwach* Aua... Gil... Hilfe...

Gil: *drückt weiterhin die Wunde ab, wickelt Oz so gut es geht, in seinen Mantel, leise* Hey, Oz, nicht bewusstlos werden ja?

Oz: *öffnet langsam die Augen, schwach* G-Gil bist du das?

Gil: *liebevoll, aber besorgt* Ja, bin ich...

Oz: *lächelt sanft, leicht benebelt* Was machst du denn hier...?

Gil: *ist erst verdutzt, dann ein wenig ironisch* Na was wohl, dir das Leben retten, was denkst du denn? Also wage es nicht, jetzt zu sterben!

Oz: *verwirrt* Sterben? Als ob... *bemüht sich um ein Lächeln* Lass uns erst einmal nach Hause gehen. *versucht aufstehen*

Gil: *entsetzt* Bist du wahnsinnig? Mit der Wunde kannst du doch nicht laufen! *hält Oz fest und drückt ihn an sich*

Oz: A-Aber mir ist kalt *friert auch mit Gils Mantel* Warte... vielleicht wenn... * schlingt seine Arme um Gils Hals und seine Beine um Gils Bauch* Jetzt musst du mich nur noch mit deiner Hand unterm H-... Ehm du weißt schon wo stützen... *wird rot*

Gil: *wird ebenfalls rot, befolgt dann aber Oz Vorschlag und hebt ihn hoch* Geht das so? *sieht ihn besorgt an*

Oz: *versteckt sein Gesicht in Gils Nacken, spürt dessen Wärme* Aua.. Ja... *wird etwas träge* Beeil dich...

Gil: *hält Oz unwillkürlich noch ein wenig fester* Keine Angst, bin ja schon unterwegs...

Oz: *murmelt vor sich hin* Gil... liebe... *Körper wird in Gils Arm schwerer*

Gil: *beachtet Oz Gemurmel nicht, sondern geht schneller* Wir sind gleich da Oz... * betritt das Artzhaus*

Oz: *kuschelt sich näher an Gil, leise* Meins...*

Gil: *geht wieder nicht auf Oz Gemurmel en, sondern schiebt einige Wartende aus dem Weg und tritt an die Rezeption*

Oz: *stöhnt leise wegen der Schmerzen auf*

Doktor: *sieht bei dem leisen Stöhnen auf, erschrickt bei Gils und Oz Anblick, sachlich* Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?

Gil: *hält Oz so fest wie möglich* Mein Ma... Mein Bruder wurde niedergestochen und hat eine Menge Blut verloren... *mustert Oz besorgt*

Oz: *murmelt* Idot... Ich... Nicht... Master... *Griff um Gils Hals ist kaum noch vorhanden*

Doktor: *erkennt den Ernst der Situation* Folgen Sie mir bitte... *geht in ein Behalndlugszimmer*

Gil: *folgt dem Arzt, setzt Oz behutsam auf der Liege ab, streicht ihm sanft durchs Haar*

Doktor: Sie müssen jetzt rausgehen. *schiebt Gil aus der Tür, wendet sich an Oz* Na, dann wollen wir mal... Ich werde Ihnen jetzt die Kleidung aufschneiden, damit ich an die Wunde komme.

Oz: *schaut den Artzt müde an* Aua... Gil... Wo bist du?

Doktor: *tritt an die Liege, sieht Oz ruhig an* Ich musste Ihren Bruder aus dem Raum schicken. *greift zur Schere und zerschneidet vorsichtig Oz Oberbekleidung*

Oz: *jammert leicht* Giiil... Ich will Gil...

Doktor: *beruhigend* Keine Angst, Sie können gleich wieder zu ihm... *begutachtet die Stichwunde, murmelt dabei vor sich hin* Hmmm... Eine Fleischwunde... Innere Organe unverletzt... Sollte genäht werden...

Oz: *schließt die Augen und will einfach nur noch schlafen*

Doktor: *ruft eine Schwester zur Hilfe, bereitet "Eingriff" vor, zu Oz* Ihre Wunde muss genäht werden, also wird es gleich ein wenig wehtun. Versuchen Sie bitte, so entspannt wie möglich zu bleiben, ja? Danach können Sie zu Ihrem Bruder zurück.

Oz: *nickt und bewegt sich kaum*

Doktor: *setzt vorsichtig die Nadel an, während die Schwester Oz festhält*

Oz: *liegt noch ruhig auf der Liege*

Doktor: * macht den ersten Stich*

Oz: *reißt Augen auf* Au- au! *will sich von der Nadel wegdrehen*

Doktor: *beruhigend* Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig, das ist gleich vorbei... * die Schwester reicht Oz eine Hand zum Festhalten*

Oz: *Ergreift die Hand und drückt so doll wie möglich* Giiiil... *Tränen bilden sich in seinen Augen*

Doktor: *macht den nächsten Stich*

Oz: *Schreit ein letztes Mal auf und verliert dann sein Bewusstsein*

Doktor: *setzt die letzten Stiche, " vernäht" den Faden, reinigt die umliegende Haut und verpflastert alles, öffnet die Tür und lässt Gil wieder ins Zimmer, erklärt* Die Wunde war nicht so tief, dass innere Organe verletzt wurden, aber wir mussten sie trotzdem nähen. Wegen des Blutverlustes sollte er sich ein paar Tage ausruhen und viel Fleisch essen. Kommen Sie bitte in einer Woche zur Kontrolle wieder.

Oz: *verzieht das Gesicht und liegt ruhig auf dem Behandlungstisch*

Gil: *setzt sich zu Oz auf die Liege und streicht ihm sanft durchs Haar, leise zu sich selbst* Sobald du aufwachst, gehen wir nach Hause. Der dumme Hase und ihre Schwester sorgen sich vielleicht schon...

Oz: *lehnt sich leicht in die Berührung, lächelt* Gil...

Gil: *verzieht misstrauisch das Gesicht* Bist du etwa schon wieder wach, Oz...?!

Oz: *öffnet leicht ein Auge * Kommt darauf an... Ich fühle mich, als ob ich im Jenseits bin. *schließt das Auge, ist zu erschöpft, um sich zu bewegen*

Gil: *ein wenig missmutig* Und wie soll ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringen? *stößt Oz behutsam an*

Oz: *brummt* Ich bekomme das schon hin, ich kann einfach laufen. *will sich aufsetzten*

Gil: *ärgerlich* Kommt gar nicht in Frage! *hält Oz auf der Liege fest*

Oz: *jammert* Aber Giiiil! *schmollt* Ich will nach Hause. *greift ihm an den leeren Ärmel*

Gil: *grummelt leise,langsam und gezwungen beherrscht* Du hast eine Menge Blut verloren und wurdest eben erst zusammmengenäht. Du wirst nicht gehen!

Oz: *schaut ihn an* Keine Sorge, Gil, wenn du mir hilfst, schaffe ich das sicherlich. *lächelt ihn an*

Gil: *misstrauisch* Und wie stellst du dir das vor?

Oz: Du kannst mich stützen, ich bin jetzt nur noch 20 cm kürzer als du, ich bin keine 15 Jahre mehr alt, ich schaffe das schon. *lächelt leicht*

Gil: *schnaubt* Stützen? Mit nur einem Arm? Willst du mich...

Oz: Gil! Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, du musst dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen! *hieft sich in eine sitzende Position, ignoriert den Schmerz*

Gil: *seufzt* Doch, muss ich. *drückt Oz in eine liegende Position zurück* Und werde ich auch immer.

Oz: *sauer und drohend* Gil...

Gil: *seuft erneut, legt seinen Kopf auf Ozs Brust ab*

Oz: *wird rot, legt eine Hand auf Gils Kopf* Das ist nicht fair! *schaut an die Decke* Es ist keine gute Idee, sich so viele Sorgen zu machen... *leise*

Gil: Es soll auch nicht fair sein... *schnaubt leise* Und ich mache mir so viele Sorgen um dich, wie ich will, egal was du sagst!

Oz: *ignoriert ihn einfach und nimmt die Hand von seinem Kopf* Mach, was du willst, ich will schlafen. *schließt die Augen*

Gil: *leise, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen* Sag mir, warum du nicht willst, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache.

Oz: *wendet den Kopf zur Seite und schaut zur Tür, leise und kaum wahrnehmbar* Weil ich nicht will, dass du wie Onkel endest. *schließt die Augen*

Gil: *schreckt hoch, starrt Oz mit weiten Augen an*

Oz: *dreht seinen Körper zur Seite, sodass seine verwundete Körperhälfte nach oben gerichtet ist und er Gil den Rücken zugewendet*

Gil: *krault Oz sanft den Kopf* Tut mir Leid, aber es ist zu spät daran etwas zu ändern, Oz...

Oz: *lacht, sauer* Schön, und was soll ich machen, wenn du auch stirbst? *dreht sich zu Gil, genervt* Ach egal, können wir jetzt einfach gehen?

Gil: *legt den Kopf in den Nacken, langsam und leise* Ich kann dich dasselbe fragen. Was soll ich tun, wenn du stirbst?

Oz: *schaut ihn mit kalten Blick an* Das wäre fair, dann würde ich für Jacks und meine Sünden büßen und für alle Menschen, die sterben mussten.

Gil: *gibt Oz einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf* Du bist nicht Jack und nicht für seine Taten verantwortlich.

Oz: *sieht Gil kalt an* Und was ist mit Oskar? Wenn ICH nicht wäre, dann... Dann würde er noch leben... *wird still* Egal, ich will nach Hause. *springt von der Liege, zischt durch ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen an seiner Seite* Verdammt... *kann sich gerade noch davon abhalten, sich an die Wunde zu fassen*

Gil: *ergreift Oz an der Schulter, zieht ihn zurück und starrt ihn an* Wie... *atmet tief ein und aus* WIE SELBSTMORDGEFÄHRDET BIST DU EIGENTLICH?! *verpasst Oz eine wütende Kopfnuss*

Oz: *geschockt* AUA! Bist du verrückt?! *hält sich den Kopf und sieht Gil traurig an* Ich... Es... Es tut mir Leid. *schaut weg* Ich... Heute auf den Tag genau ist es drei Jahre her, dass wir erfahren haben, wie viele gestorben sind, um... Um mich zu beschützen. *will lächeln* Ich will nicht sterben, Gil, aber es fühlt sich auch nicht richtig an, dass ich lebe... *senkt den Blick zu Boden*

Gil: *hebt mit der Hand sanft Ozs Kopf an* Und was meinst du, was diese Menschen denken und fühlen – obwohl sie tot sind – wenn sie sehen, wie du dich körperlich und geistig zerstörst? Immerhin waren sie bereit, ihr Leben zu geben, damit es dir eines Tages besser geht... *sieht Oz ernst an*

Oz: *weicht Gils Blick aus* Das weiß ich, aber... Ich hasse es einfach zu wissen, dass dieser Körper eigentlich Jacks ist, dass ist nicht meiner, Gil. *verzweifelt* Und damals in Sablier sind Tausende gestorben und vor drei Jahren sind wieder Hunderte gestorben, deswegen... *zeigt auf seinen Körper* Ich bin doch nur ein Stoffhase...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Leute,  
hier ist das zweite Kapitel! Wir werden versuchen, den Rhythmus von einem Kapitel pro Woche beizubehalten! Kritik, sowohl positive als auch negative, ist erwünscht, danke daher auch an Vivien Lacroix. Reviews motivieren uns!  
In diesem Kapitel gibt es schon etwas GilxOz-Fluff, man kann sich also schon mal freuen~

Einige Erläuterungen zum Stil:  
*...* - jemand tut und/oder fühlt etwas  
... - jemand denkt etwas

Viel Spaß!

_

Gil: *sieht Oz immer noch ernst an* Ich weiß, ich habe dir das schon einmal gesagt aber... *atmet kurz ein und aus* Was ist denn ein „Original? Und wieso muss man überhaupt ein „Original" sein? Eine „Fälschung" ist auch in Ordnung. Es ist vollkommen egal. Mir reicht, dass du Oz bist!

Oz: *schaut ihn geschockt an* I-Ist es wirklich in Ordnung für mich eine Fälschung zu sein? *sieht ihn verloren aber hoffnungsvoll an*

Gil: *zieht leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, leise und bedrohlich* Hast du mir nicht zugehört?!

Oz: *muss leicht lächeln und wirft sich Gil um den Hals, nuschelt in dessen Nacken* Ja, ich habe dich verstanden... Ich bin Oz und niemand sonst.

Gil: *tätschelt Oz liebevoll den Kopf* Okay... Gut so. Hier, zieh den über und lass uns gehen. *gibt Oz seinen Mantel*

Oz: *wickelt den Mantel fest um sich und atmet Gils Geruch tief ein* Und wie soll ich jetzt nach Hause kommen? *wird rot* Sonst... Wenn du mich nicht stützen willst, können wir es ja so wie vorhin machen... *versteckt sein Gesicht so gut wie möglich in Gils Nacken*

Gil: *nickt ein bisschen benommen* Kein Problem... *hebt Oz wieder hoch* Halt dich gut fest...

Oz: *kreuzt seine Beine hinter Gils Rücken und drückt sich so gut wie es mit der Wunde geht an Gil* Okay...

Gil: *hält Oz wieder ganz fest und verlässt das Haus des Arztes* Und wenn wir zu Hause sind, wirst du erst einmal Mittag essen, verstanden?

Oz: *nickt in Gils Nacken* Okay...

Gil: *lächelt ein bisschen* Und habe bitte ein Auge auf den dummen Hasen und seine Schwester. Nicht dass sie noch zuckerabhängig werden...

Oz: *muss leise lachen* Sind die das nicht schon? *drückt sich näher an Gil* Danke, Gil...

Gil: *verwirrt* Wofür?

Oz: Dafür dass du mich gerettet hast, dass du da bist für mich... Danke für alles. *gibt ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und versteckt sein Gesicht dann wieder in Gils Nacken*

Gil: *muss lächeln und wird ein bisschen rot* Wer, wenn nicht ich würde das tun? Dafür bin ich doch dein Diener...

Oz: *hebt seinen Kopf, damit er Gil in die Augen schauen kann, ist immer noch rot im Gesicht* Gil! *sauer* Wie oft noch, du bist nicht mein Diener, sondern mein- *zögert kurz* Mein Freund. *lächelt ihn sanft an* Ohne dich wäre ich schon längst nicht mehr hier *legt den Kopf schief und lächelt weiterhin* Also wage es nicht vor mir zu sterben, sonst werde ich sauer *lacht scherzhaft*

Gil: *grinst ein wenig* Ich hatte nicht vor, so jung zu sterben...

Oz: Jung? Du bist alt! *lacht und streckt Gil seine Zunge raus*

Gil: *grinst ein bisschen gehässig* Wenn mein Master das sagt... *sieht Oz mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck an*

Oz: *muss lachen, spürt ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Seite* Aua, bring mich nicht zum Lachen, Gil, sonst ist das erste, was ich mache, wenn ich wieder alleine laufen kann, eine Katze zu suchen und sie dir in dein Bett zu werfen! *schaut ihn mit bösem Grinsen an*

Gil: *erstarrt nur von dem Gedanken einer Katze, sein Griff um Oz lockert sich*

Oz: *verliert leicht den Halt* H-Hey, wow, ich rutsche! *klammert sich stärker an Gil*

Gil: W-Was? *löst sich aus der Starre, hält Oz wieder so fest wie möglich* Tut mir leid... Aber keine Witze mit Katzen...

Oz: *seine Umklammerung lockert sich wieder ein bisschen* Solange du mich festhälst, aber wenn ich wieder auf dem Boden bin, schauen wir weiter. *lacht böse*

Gil: Solange du keine Katzenwitze machst, besteht keine Gefahr, dass du auf dem Boden fällst. *lächelt Oz von der Seite liebevoll an*

Oz: Okay, freu mich auf den Moment, in dem du mich absetzt. *streckt Gil erneut die Zunge raus, schaut sich um und bemerkt, dass es dunkel geworden ist* Wie lange war ich genau weg?

Gil: *bleibt stehen und schaut zum Himmel hinauf* Keine Ahnung... Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet... Hoffentlich haben die Zwillinge nicht das Mittagessen aufgegessen und das Haus stehen lassen...

Oz: *Magen gummelt* Wehe ihnen... Sonst mach ich mir aus den beiden einen leckeren Hasenspieß. *lacht*

Gil: *lacht ebenfalls* Aber erst, wenn es dir besser geht. Solange koche ich dir etwas.

Oz: *wird rot* Idiot... Du machst dir wirklich zu viele Sorgen. *schaut ihn dankend an*

Gil: *lächelt* Selber Idiot. Oder seit wann können der dumme Hase und sein Zwilling kochen, hm?

Oz: Ja, ohne dich wären wir verloren. *lacht*

Gil: *geht weiter und bleibt vor ihrem Haus stehen* Ich sollte dich absetzen, sonst kann ich die Tür nicht aufschließen.

Oz: *lockert vorsichtig den Griff und löst seine Beine von Gil, steht vor diesem, schaut ihm in die Augen und lächelt*

Gil: *löst seinen Arm von Oz und will in die Manteltasche greifen, um den Schlüssel herauszuziehen, erstarrt* Du hast den Schlüssel...

Oz: *fässt in Gils Tasche, holt den Schlüssel heraus* Hier, Gil! *lächelt ihn an*

Gil: *erwiedert das Lächeln* Danke, Oz! *schließt die Haustür auf, sieht Oz an* Die paar Schritte muss ich dich jetzt aber nicht hinein tragen, oder?

Oz: *lehnt an der Wand* Nein, geh du nur zu den Zwillingen. Ich bin sofort da. *lächelt*

Gil: *sieht Oz an* Aber nicht bewusstlos werden oder wieder gehen, ja? Ich habe mir für heute genug Sorgen gemacht, findest du nicht? *betritt das Haus, legt seinen Hut ab, geht in die Küche*

Oz: *sieht wie Gil in der Küche verschwindet, atmet erleichtert aus, greift mit einer Hand an die Wunde* Ich sollte das Pflaster wechseln... *wimmert und schleppt sich in sein Zimmer*

Gil: *bleibt stehen, sieht die Zwillinge in der Küche und den leeren Topf, in dem das Mittagessen war, wird wütend* Ihr... *bedrohlich, greift Alice am Ohr und zieht in einer Drehbewegung daran* Hatte ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt in eurem Zimmer bleiben, bis ich wiederkomme?

Arisu: Gilbert! *freut sich* Du bist wieder da! *lächelt* Tut uns Leid, wir waren soooo hungrig. *schaut ihn mit Hundeblick an*

Gil: *knurrt* Und was soll Oz jetzt essen? Vielleicht Hasenbraten? Und welche von euch hat meinen Hut in den rechten Mantelärmel gesteckt? *sieht Alice bedrohlich an*

Alice: *jammert* Lass mich los, Seaweed-Head! Du hättest ja nicht so lange wegbleiben müssen! *versucht vergeblich, sich zu befreien* Arisu, hilf mir!

Arisu: *lacht* Gilbert! *versucht, ihn zu picksen, gefriert in ihrer Bewegung* Gi-Gilbert, da... Da ist Blut... *nimmt ein paar Schritte Abstand, besorgt* Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?

Alice: *folgt Arisus Blick und bemerkt die Flecken und wird leichenblass*

Gil: *sieht an sich hinunter, entdeckt die Blutflecken auf seinem Hemd, erschrickt* Gar nichts... Das ist gar nichts... *lässt Alice los und verlässt schnell die Küche*

Arisu: *zieht Alice vorsichtig zu sich, schaut Gil verwirrt hinterher, leise* Wo ist Oz, Gilbert?

Alice: *fängt sich wieder, reibt sich das schmerzende Ohr* Wenn Oz etwas passiert ist und der Seaweed-Head nichts sagt, reiße ich ihn Stücke!

Arisu: *schaut besorgt* Sollen wir nachschauen? *sieht Alice fragend an*

Alice: Unbedingt! *fletscht die Zähne wie ein wildes Tier, ergreift Arisu am Arm und zieht sie hinter Gil her*

Arisu: *lässt sich mitziehen, ist immer noch sehr besorgt*

Oz: *hört wildes Stampfen, welches näher kommt, klebt schnell das Pflaster auf und zieht sich das schon vorbereitete Hemd an*

Gil: *geht in sein Zimmer, flucht leise* Warum habe ich das nicht früher bemerkt? Jetzt machen sich auch noch die Hasenzwillinge Sorgen um Oz... *wechselt sein Hemd, erstarrt* Verdammt... Wie sieht dann erst Oz aus? Oder mein Mantel? Beides sollten die Hasenzwillinge lieber nicht sehen! *verlässt fluchend sein Zimmer*

Oz: *Tür fliegt auf, schaut die Zwillinge mit einem Lächeln an* Na ihr beiden, seid ihr wieder hungrig?

Arisu: *schaut Oz an, sieht das ganze Blut in seinem Gesicht* Oz... D-dein Gesicht... *schaut ihn erschrocken an*

Alice: *erstarrt erneut durch das Blut, löst sich jedoch aus dieser Starre der Angst, als die Gefühle der Wut Überhand nehmen*

Oz: *flucht leise* Oh... Mist!

Alice: *wild wie ein Hund* Wer war das? Wer das auch immer war, Oz, ich reiße denjenigen in Stücke! *qualmt vor Wut aus den Ohren* War es Seaweed-Head? Der hatte auch Blut an der Kleidung! *knurrt abschließend noch einmal*

Oz: *hebt beschwichtigend die Hände* Ganz ruhig, Alice! Es ist ganz im Gegenteil, wäre Gil nicht gewesen, dann... *wird leiser* …wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, Alice... *schaut sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln an*

Gil: *kommt in Ozs Zimmer, ignoriert die Zwillinge und zieht Oz ins Badezimmer, um ihm das Gesicht zu waschen*

Oz: *spürt ein Ziehen in der Seite* Aua! Gil, pass auf! *reißt sich los* Was ist denn los? *schaut ihn besorgt an*

Gil: *starrt Oz kurz an* Tut mir leid, Oz... *macht einen Waschlappen nass* Du hast noch Blut im Gesicht... Von dem Typen, nachdem ich ihm ins Handgelenk geschossen hatte. *reicht Oz den Lappen*

Oz: *murmelt* Ja, das hat Arisu mir auch gerade gesagt. *nimmt den Lappen* Danke, Gil... *wischt sich das Gesicht ab, bis das gesamte Blut weg ist, schaut zu Gil und sieht Blutflecken in dessen Nacken* Ohh... Gil, du hast da noch Blut... *stellt sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und wischt vorsichtig das Blut weg*

Gil: *errötet* Danke, Oz... *legt ihm seine Hand aufs Haar*

Oz: *lehnt sich in Gils Hand und lächelt glücklich* So! Alles sauber! *schaut auf Gils Lippen und träumt*

Gil: *unsicher* Äh... Ich sollte dann mal Wäsche waschen und dir etwas zu essen kochen. Die Hasen haben nichts übrig gelassen...

Oz: *nickt verträumt* Aha... Und wie erklären wir den Zwillingen, was passiert ist? *immer noch leicht verträumt*

Gil: *denkt nach*

Oz: Sonst bin ich gestürzt, ich meine, draußen liegt Schnee und es ist rutschig... Ja, genau, lass mich das nur machen! *lächelt Gil an*

Gil: Hmm... Na gut. Solange du sie überzeugen kannst. *lässt die Hand wieder sinken* Ich bräuchte dann mal meinen Mantel, den und mein Hemd sollte ich waschen, damit die nicht zu misstrauisch werden. *schweigt kurz* Was möchtest du essen?

Oz: Alles, was du kochst, ist gut und lecker, und keine Sorge, ich bekomme das hin. *wendet sich zur Tür* Der Mantel ist in meinem Zimmer, ich gebe ihn dir. *geht in sein Zimmer, sieht die Zwillinge, die ihn besorgt anschauen, atmet ruhig aus* Ich erkläre es euch sofort, aber lasst mich vorher Gil den Mantel geben. *nimmt den Mantel und hält ihn Gil hin* Hier... Ach, Gil, ich leg mich kurz hin, okay?

Gil: *nimmt den Mantel entgegen, nickt* Mach das, Oz. Ich bringe dir dann das Essen, wenn es fertig ist.

Alice: *immer noch aggressiv* Hey, jetzt sag mir endlich, was passiert ist! Ich reiße den Schuldigen in Stücke!

Gil: *verlässt das Zimmer, um Wäsche zu waschen*

Arisu: *schaut Oz erwartungsvoll an, leicht sauer * Wir warten, Oz!

Oz: *setzt sich aufs Bett und zieht sein Hemd hoch* Ich – Ich bin rausgegangen und gestolpert und da war ein Stein, auf den ich gefallen bin. Es hat geblutet und ich bin bewusstlos geworden und wenn Gil mich nicht gefunden hätte, wäre ich erfroren. *schaut die Zwillinge an und hofft, dass sie ihm die Geschichte abkaufen*

Alice: *kommt Ozs Gesicht mit ihrem ganz nahe, ihr eigenes gleicht der Farbe von frisch gebleichten Laken, starrt ihm prüfend in die Augen*

Oz: *legt den Kopf schief und lächelt* Also wenn ihr beiden nichts dagegen habt, würde ich gerne schlafen gehen, ich habe doch ein bisschen Blut verloren und ich will mich daher ausruhen, okay?

Alice: *starrt ihn immer noch an* Tu so etwas nie wieder, versprich es, Oz!

Oz: *versucht zu lächeln* Ja, ich verspreche es. *zieht sie an sich und umarmt sie vorsichtig* So, und jetzt jetzt raus mit euch, helft Gil oder esst Zucker, ich gehe jetzt schlafen. *lächelt und legt sich ins Bett*

Arisu: *misstrauisch* Okay... Oz, ruh dich aus. *geht aus dem Raum, ohne etwas anderes zu sagen*

Alice: *beißt Oz zärtlich in die Wange, folgt dann ihrer Schwester*

Oz: *ist alleine im Raum, atmet erschöpft aus* Meine Güte, ich will einfach nur noch schlafen... *deckt sich zu, schließt die Augen und schläft sofort ein, träumt, hat wenig später einen Albtraum*

Gil: *bringt die Wäsche ins Badezimmer, füllt den Waschtrog mit heißem Wasser, gibt Seife dazu, platziert die Wäscheruffel im Trog, stellt einen Hocker davor, wirft die Kleidung in den Trog, setzt sich auf den Hocker, klemmt die Wäscheruffel zwischen die Knie und beginnt, die Kleidungsstücke zu reinigen*

Oz: *atmet schwer und bewegt sich unruhig im Schlaf* Uhh... *verzieht das Gesicht schmerzhaft*

Arisu: *geht in der Küche auf und ab, murmelt vor sich hin* Irgendetwas stimmt nicht...

Alice: *beobachtet ihre Schwester eine Weile* Komm, lass uns Seaweed-Head helfen. Oz hat gesagt, wir sollen das tun...

Arisu: *schreckt auf* Ja, du hast Recht, ich bilde mir das auch sicher nur ein. *lächelt* Komm, lass uns gehen! *springt aus dem Raum*

Alice: *rennt ihrer Schwester hinterher* Ich glaube, er ist im Bad, Wäsche waschen!

Arisu: Okay! *läuft zum Badezimmer und stößt die Tür auf* Wir sind hier, um zu helfen, Gilbert! *lächelt schüchtern*

Gil: *sieht vom Wäschetrog auf* Okay... Ihr könnt die Wäsche auswringen und aufhängen...

Arisu: *tritt zu Gil* In Ordnung! *nimmt ein nasses Kleidungsstück und wringt es aus* Komm, Alice! *winkt Alice zu sich herüber*

Alice: *geht zu ihrer Schwester, nimmt sie ebenfalls ein Wäschestück* Hey, Seaweed-Head! *grummelt ein bisschen* Pass demnächst besser auf Oz auf!

Gil: *verharrt kurz, lächelt dann und verlässt den Raum*

Oz: *wälzt sich durchs Bett, spricht im Schlaf* Nein... Nicht... *verzieht wieder das Gesicht* Pass auf... Gil...

Gil: *geht in die Küche, sammelt Zutaten zusammen und bereitet eine Suppe zu*

Alice: *sieht ihre Schwester fragend an* Wovon hast du eigentlich in der Küche geredet? Was meinst du, stimmt hier nicht?

Arisu: *nimmt Kleidungsstücke und hängt sie auf, misstrauisch* Na ja, kommt dir diese Situation nicht komisch vor? So viel Blut und sie waren so lange weg, ich kaufe ihnen die Geschichte mit dem Stein nicht ab...

Alice: *schweigt und hängt ebenfalls Kleidung aus* Aber... Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie will ich diese Geschichte glauben können... *errötet*

Arisu: *verwirrt* Warum willst du ihre Geschichte so glauben?

Al: Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht weil die Wahrheit wieder weiteres Leid für Oz bedeutet... Und ich will nicht, dass er noch mehr leiden muss...

Arisu: *noch verwirrter* Was meinst du damit? *besorgt* Alice, was ist mit Oz?

Alice: *lächelt und schweigt*

Arisu: *schaut sie fassungslos an, enttäuscht* Du willst es mir nicht erzählen?

Alice: *räuspert sich* Ich will glauben, dass Ozs Verletzung nur ein Unfall war und nichts anderes. Wenn es nicht die Wahrheit ist, werden sie schon einen Grund haben, es zu verschweigen. Denn wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, dass es ein Unfall war, wird etwas schlimmeres dahinterstecken, worunter Oz zu leiden hat und ich will nicht, dass Oz leidet, also wünsche ich mir, dass es nur ein Unfall war! *holt tief Luft*

Arisu: Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. *lächelt* Aber ich verstehe, das heißt, wenn sie uns nichts sagen wollen, sollten wir sie lassen und hoffen, dass es die Wahrheit ist, richtig? *versucht, alles zusammenzufassen*

Alice: *errötet erst, lächelt dann* Ja, genau!

Gil: *nimmt die fertige Suppe vom Herd, füllt einen Teller mit Suppe, stellt diesen auf ein Tablett und stellt ein Glas Wasser dazu, nimmt das Tablett und geht in Richtung von Ozs Zimmer*

Oz: *greift sich an die Wunde, drückt die Augen zusammen, kalter Schweiß sammelt sich auf seiner Stirn, murmelt im Schlaf* Mhh... Nein...

Gil: *stellt das Tablett auf einem kleinen Tisch im Flur ab, klopft symbolisch an Ozs Tür, öffnet sie, hebt das Tablett wieder hoch und betritt das Zimmer*

Oz: Nein... Nicht... Gil... *redet im Schlaf, zuckt zusammen, murmelt leise* Pass auf... *beruhigt sich etwas*

Gil: *stellt das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab, setzt sich neben Oz aufs Bett und streicht ihm sanft durchs Haar*

Oz: *beruhigt sich noch etwas weiter, winselt leicht* Gil... Hinter dir...

Gil: *sieht verwirrt auf Oz* Hey, Oz! *schüttelt ihn leicht an der Schulter* Wach auf, Oz, es gibt Suppe...

Oz: *reißt seine Augen auf* Gil! *zieht Gil zu sich hinunter in eine Umarmung* Gil! Dir geht es gut! *hält ihn in seinen Armen*

Gil: *verwirrt* Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?

Oz: *hält ihn immer noch fest* Ich habe etwas schreckliches geträumt... *schmiegt sich an Gil*

Gil: *streicht Oz so gut wie möglich durchs Haar* Es war ja nur ein Traum, oder? Du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben... *blickt ihn sanft an*

Oz: *drückt sich an Gil, hoffnungsvoll* Mir egal... Ka-kannst du einfach hier bleiben, einfach so bleiben?

Gil: *nickt*Wenn du die Suppe isst, bevor sie kalt wird, dann ja.

Oz: Fütter mich! *lacht*

Gil: *perplex *Iss alleine!

Oz: *simuliert Schmerzen* Aber ich bin doch sooo verletzt und kann mich kaum bewegen! *muss ein Lachen unterdrücken*

Gil: *muffig* Und das soll ich glauben?

Oz: *jammert* Giiiil! Fütter mich! *schlägt seine Füße immer wieder auf die Matratze* Biiitteee~! *sieht ihn mit Hundeblick an*

Gil: *leicht genervt* Warum?

Oz: Weil... *zieht Gil zu sich und küsst ihn, zieht sich dann wieder zurück*... du ein Idiot bist. *lächelt ihn mit leicht roten Wangen an*

Gil: *erstarrt völlig, weiß nicht, was er tun soll*

Oz: *lacht* Ich nehme mal an, du fütterst mich wirklich nicht!

Gil: *blinzelt verwirrt*

Oz: *schaut ihn liebevoll an, steigt über ihn hinweg und setzt sich auf die Bettkante, nimmt sich den Teller mit der Suppe und beginnt zu essen* Lecker~!

Gil: *ist immer noch erstarrt, blinzelt erneut* Ich mache das... *nimmt Oz den Löffel aus der Hand*

Oz: *schaut Gil verwirrt an und legt den Kopf schief* Sicher?

Gil: Du wolltest doch, oder? *füllt den Löffel mit Suppe, hält ihn Oz vor den Mund*

Oz: Ehm... J-ja! *öffnet den Mund und lässt sich von Gil füttern*

Gil: *wiederholt den Vorgang, bis der Teller leer ist*

Oz: *leckt sich über die Lippen* Danke, Gil, das war sehr lecker! *lächelt ihn an und will sich wieder hinlegen*

Gil: *zieht Oz einfach in eine enge Umarmung*

Oz: *erstarrt, leise und vorsichtig* Gil...?

Gil: *errötet, lässt ihn aber nicht los*

Oz: *erwidert Gils Umarmung und drückt ihn auf die Matratze, liegt in Gils Armen und schließt die Augen*

Gil: *gibt Oz einen zögerlichen Kuss auf die Wange*

Oz: *errötet, versteckt sein Gesicht an Gils Nacken, schläfrig* Mhh... Bleib so...

Gil: *lächelt sanft* Okay, kein Problem... *verkneift sich ein „Master"*

Oz: *küsst vorsichtig Gils Nacken, malt kleine Bilder auf dessen Rücken*

Gil: *zuckt kaum merklich zusammen, fängt dann an, Oz den Kopf zu kraulen*

Oz: *schläfrig* Hmm... Versprichst du mir, hierzubleiben? *muss sich wachhalten*

Gil: *nickt so gut es geht* Klar, mache ich...

Oz: *lächelt, küsst schnell Gils Nacken und schließt dann die Augen* Gut... *schläft in Gils Armen ein*

G: *lässt Oz kurz los und zieht die Bettdecke über ihn, leise und liebevoll* Schlaf gut, Oz... *umarmt ihn wieder*

Oz: *murmelt im Schlaf* Gute... Nacht... Gil-chan...

Gil: *lächelt, spürt die eigene Müdigkeit, zwingt sich aber, noch ein bisschen wach zu bleiben, um Oz zu beobachten*

~nächster Morgen~

Oz: *wacht auf und sieht als erstes Gil, lächelt liebevoll und küsst ihn leicht auf die Lippen, dann auf die Nase und dann auf die Stirn, leise* Du bist so niedlich... *will vorsichtig aufstehen*

Gil: *schläft tief und fest, hält Oz eng umschlungen*

Oz: *versucht verzweifelt, aus Gils Umarmung zu kommen, gibt jedoch nach kurzem wieder auf, atmet aus und muss leicht lachen, leise* Soo niedlich! *legt seine Stirn gegen Gils*

Gil: *schläft selig weiter, seufzt leise im Schlaf*

Oz: *lässt Gil noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen, leise und liebevoll* Gil! Aufwachen~! *küsst ihn etwas stärker auf den Mund*

Gil: *zieht mit leisem Brummen die Augenbrauen zusammen*

Oz: *lacht leise* Gil! Ich will dir Frühstück machen!

Gil: *blinzelt, knurrt verschlafen* Frühstück machen und generell Kochen ist meine Aufgabe...

Oz: *verdreht spielerisch die Augen* Jap, aber heute mache ich das! *packt Gils Arm und befreit sich, nimmt ein Tuch vom Nachtschrank und bindet Gils Hand ans Bett* So, jetzt bleib liegen und warte auf das Essen! *streckt ihm die Zunge raus*

Gil: *zu verschlafen, um zu begreifen, was gerade passiert ist*

Oz: *schüttelt den Kopf, steht vorsichtig auf und deckt Gil zu, leise zu sich selbst* So, und was mache ich jetzt? Kaffee... Ja, genau! Gil liebt schwarzen Kaffee! *geht aus dem Zimmer*

Gil: *begreift die Situation immer noch nicht*

Alice: *ist schon einige Zeit wach und sucht Zucker für Arisu in der Küche*

Oz: *kommt in die Küche* A-alice?! Morgen... Was suchst du?

Alice: OZ! *macht einen erschrockenen Satz in die Luft* Ich... Äh... Ich habe... *nuschelt* … Zucker gesucht...

Oz: *Kinnlade klappt fassungslos auf* Alice! Du bekommst keinen Zucker! *stampft auf sie zu und schleift sie mit sich zur Arbeitsfläche* Hilf mir, Gil Frühstück zu machen!

Alice: *grinst bösartig* Nur wenn ich Zucker bekomme...

Oz: *lacht böse* Dann eben nicht! *streckt ihr die Zunge raus und fängt an, Brot zu schneiden*

Alice: *arrogant* Hmpf... Kann ich mit leben! *stapft mit hocherhobenen Kopf aus der Küche*

Gil: *begreift die Situation, in der er sich befindet, immer noch nicht, döst vor sich hin*

Oz: *schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, macht Kaffee und belegt Brötchen, legt alles schließlich auf ein Tablett und bringt es zu seinem Zimmer, öffnet die Tür und schließt sie wieder hinter sich, sieht, wie Gil vor sich hin döst, setzt sich auf die Bettkante, stellt das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und fährt Gil vorsichtig durchs Haar*

Gil: *brummt verschlafen, will sich auf die Seite drehen, bemerkt ein Ziehen am Arm, wacht schlagartig auf und starrt seinen festgebundenen Arm an*

Oz: *lacht* Wow, das hat ja lange gedauert! Ich habe dich noch nie so verschlafen gesehen! *lacht weiter*

Gil: *errötet* Warum hast du... *bricht den Satz ab* Bindest du mich wieder los?

Oz: *schaut ihn mit spielerischen, bösen Blick an* Nö! *lacht*

Gil: *errötet noch weiter, gepresst* Warum...

Oz: *lächelt* So gefällst du mir... Und jetzt setzt dich hin, es gibt Frühstück! *greift nach einem Brötchen und hält es Gil hin* Mund auf!

Gil: *knirscht mit den Zähnen* Wie soll ich mich hinsetzten? Du hast mich festgebunden...

Oz: *packt ihn und lehnt ihn gegen die Wand* So~! *lacht und hält ihm wieder das Brötchen hin* Ich will mich nur revanchieren!

Gil: *verständnislos* Wofür denn?

Oz: *schaut ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an* Wofür? Du hast mir gestern das Leben gerettet, aber kann sein, dass du das schon vergessen hast... *lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf*

Gil: Habe ich nicht! *protestierend* Aber was ist das für eine Art von Revanche, in der du mich ans Bett fesselst? *errötet noch weiter*

Oz: Meine Art! Außerdem wollte ich sicher gehen, dass du nicht auf die Idee kommst, aufzustehen. *streckt ihm die Zunge raus* Also beschwere dich nicht und iss! *hält ihm das Brötchen direkt vor den Mund*

Gil: *dreht den Kopf weg* Warum soll ich denn nicht aufstehen?

Oz: Damit du dich nach gestern richtig ausruhen kannst, du hast dir für die nächsten zehn Jahre genug Sorgen gemacht. *lächelt leicht*

Gil: *schnaubt fassungslos*

Oz: Was ist? *sieht ihn verwirrt an*

Gil: Wie soll ich mich ausruhen, wenn du mich festbindest und mir mittlerweile das Handgelenk wehtut...?

Oz: *schaut ihn besorgt an und sieht Gils leicht gerötetes Handgelenk* Tut mir leid, Gil! *bindet ihn schnell los, dabei fällt sein Blick auf den Nachttisch* Warte... Wo ist meine Spieluhr? *Augen weiten sich* Ich habe sie doch nicht auf dem Friedhof verloren... *stopft Gil das Brötchen in den Mund und läuft ins Badezimmer*

Gil: *sieht Oz verwirrt hinterher und nimmt das Brötchen aus dem Mund* OZ?!

Oz: *macht sich fertig und kommt zurück ins Zimmer, schnappt sich ein Brötchen* Ich muss kurz raus, komme aber in circa 30 Minuten wieder! Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay? *beißt in das Brötchen*

Gil: *legt sein Brötchen beiseite, ergreift Oz am Arm und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung* Sei bloß vorsichtig, egal wohin du gehst... *errötet ein wenig*

Oz: *lächelt* Keine Sorge, ich suche nur etwas, das ich verloren habe, aber iss du schön dein Frühstück!

Gil: Und was ist mit dir? *ein besorgter Unterton schwingt mit* Wann frühstückst du? Du bist vom enormen Blutverlust immer noch geschwächt...

Oz: Ich esse, wenn ich wieder da bin, okay? Ich versuche auch, mich nicht zu überanstrengen, also mach dir keine Sorgen. *geht in Richtung Tür*

Gil: *leise* Sei bloß vorsichtig.*noch leiseres Wispern* Und komm schnell wieder.

Oz: *lächelt sanft, öffnet die Tür* In Ordnung. *verlässt den Raum, sieht Arisu aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kommen* Arisu!

Arisu: *Kopf schnellt in Ozs Richtung* Oz! Guten Morgen! *lächelt*

Oz: *lächelt zurück* Guten Morgen! Ich bin kurz weg.

Arisu: *verwirrt* W-was? Aber bist du nicht noch verletzt?

Oz: *nickt* Aber ich bin nur kurz weg, okay, keine Sorge..

Arisu: *schaut ihn prüfend an* Wohin gehst du?

Oz: Nur kurz auf den Friedhof. *lächelt*

Arisu: *zögernd* Okay, aber pass auf dich auf, ja?

Oz: Ja, bis dann. *geht an ihr vorbei und dann zur Eingangstür, zieht sich Mantel und Schuhe an und verlässt das Haus*

Alice: *flitzt durch das Haus, begeistert* Arisu, ich habe den Zucker gefunden!

Arisu: *abwesend* Alice...

Alice: *neugierig* Ja, was ist? Arisu?

Arisu: *schreckt auf* Ah, was? Ehm- Nichts, ich war gerade abgelenkt... *lächelt* Du hast gesagt, dass du Zucker hast?! *freut sich*

Alice: *strahlt* Ja, Zucker! *drückt Arisu ein Zuckerpaket in die Hände, begeistert* Und gebratenes Fleisch! *Augen leuchten*

Arisu: *nimmt das Paket, öffnet es und stopft sich Zucker in den Mund* Mhhh... Lecker! *strahlt*

Oz: *erreicht den Friedhof, sieht den rot verfärbten Schnee, friert leicht* Das Blut ist immer noch sichtbar... Was habe ich auch anderes erwartet. *geht zu Eliots Grab und macht einen weiten Bogen um das Blut*

Alice: *isst begeistert das gebratene Fleisch*

Gil: *knabbert an seinem Brötchen, denkt über den vorherigen Tag nach*

Oz: *steht vor Eliots Grab, muss schlucken* Hey, wie geht es euch? *hockt sich in den Schnee und sucht die Gegend ab* Nicht hier... Dann muss ich wohl doch den ganzen Weg absuchen. *steht auf, Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, geht in Richtung des stärker bewaldeten Teils*

Gil: *leert seinen Kaffee in einem Zug, bringt dann das Geschirr in die Küche zurück, leise und besorgt zu sich selbst* Wo könnte Oz nur hingegangen sein...

Arisu: *emotionslos* Auf dem Friedhof.

Alice: *sieht Arisu verwirrt an* Hä?

Arisu: Was ist los, Alice?

Alice: Was ist mit dem Friedhof? Warum hast du plötzlich „auf dem Friedhof" gesagt?

Arisu: Ohh... Habe ich das laut gesagt? Tut mir leid, ich war schon wieder woanders. *lächelt entschuldigend*

Alice: *sieht sie besorgt an*

Arisu: *lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf* Lass uns in die Küche gehen *geht vor*

Alice: *leise und zurückhaltend* Arisu, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich...

Arisu: *leise und undeutlich* Du solltest dir keine Sorgen um mich machen... *lauter und glücklicher* Mir geht es gut, ehrlich! Komm! *betritt die Küche und erblickt einen besorgten Gil* Morgen! Was ist los, Gilbert?

Alice: *ein bisschen traurig* Arisu...

Gil: *erschrickt und lässt seinen Becher fallen, nervös* Was? Ach nichts...Gar nichts...

Arisu: *schaut ihn böse an* Wenn du denkst, dass ich dir das glauben werde, dann bist du falsch gewickelt! Was ist los?! Und wehe du lügst, ich war lange genug im Abyss, um Wesen wie ein offenes Buch lesen zu können... *ihre ganze niedliche Art vollkommen verschwunden*

Alice: *deprimiert* Arisu... Du machst das doch auch...

Arisu: *ignoriert Alice* Gilbert... *schaut ihm direkt in die Augen*

Alice: Arisu! *zieht am Kleid ihrer Schwester*

Gil: *starrt zurück*

Arisu: *hält Gils Blick stand* Du machst dir Sorgen um Oz, richtig?

Alice: Arisu... Du machst mir Angst, wenn du so bist... *erste Tränen sammeln sich in ihren Augen*

Gil: *wendet den Blick ab und sammelt die Scherben des Bechers ein*

Arisu: *dreht sich zu Alice und schaut ihr sanft in die Augen und wischt die Tränen aus diesen* Tut mir Leid, Alice... *wartet kurz und dreht sich dann wieder zu Gil* Der Friedhof...

Gil: *verwirrt* Was ist mit dem Friedhof?

Alice: *nimmt ihre Schwester in die Arme und weint einfach ein bisschen*

Arisu: *hält Alice fest und streicht ihr beruhigend über den Kopf, formt einen Satz mit dem Lippen* Oz ist auf dem Friedhof. *wiegt Alice vorsichtig* Shhh...

Gil: *verwirrt, fragt ebenso lautlos zurück* Woher weißt du das?

Arisu: *lautlos* Oz.

Gil: *nickt verstehend und wirft die Scherben des Bechers in den Mülleimer* Sei hier erst einmal vorsichtig, Arisu. Du läufst barfuß und hier könnten noch ganz kleine Splitter vom Becher liegen...

Alice: *weint einfach weiter*

Arisu: Klar, ich nehme Alice erst einmal mit in unser Zimmer... Pass auf dich auf, Gilbert. *verlässt den Raum mit ihrer Schwester, bringt sie in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und setzt sich mit ihr auf das Bett*

Oz: *erreicht die Stelle mit den ersten Blutflecken, murmelt* Hier hat es angefangen... *hebt den Kopf und sieht, dass er im Wald steht und von Gräbern umgeben ist* Es ist echt komisch hier... *schüttelt sich*

Gil: *spricht leise mit sich selbst* Was will Oz auf dem Friedhof... *ein bisschen verwirrt, hat ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend* Er sagte, er wolle etwas suchen. Nur was? Was könnte er auf dem Friedhof suchen...?

Oz: Beruhige dich, ich muss mich beeilen, sonst macht sich Gil Sorgen. *folgt der Blutspur, hört ein Rascheln und Schritte, sieht sich um, aber niemand ist da, leise* I-ich sollte mich wirklich beeilen. *geht schneller, hört wieder Schritte,wird nervös, beginnt zu rennen und läuft aus dem Wald*

Alice: *weint immer noch, ohne den Grund zu kennen*

Gil: *schreibt eine Einkaufsliste*

Oz: *dreht sich um, sieht einen Schatten hinter den Bäumen* Ich wusste es... *geht rückwärts auf den Eingang des Friedhofs zu, der Schatten tritt hinter den Bäumen hervor; steht mitten in einem Blutfleck, am Alleenrand liegt die Spieluhr, will nach dieser greifen, die Person sprintet auf ihn zu* Verdammt! *läuft so schnell er kann nach Hause, stolpert zur Haustür, reißt diese auf, schließt sie schnell wieder und rutscht an ihr zu Boden, atmet schwer und verspürt Schwindel* Verdammt, ich hätte Gils Pistole mitnehmen sollen...

Gil: *hört das Knallen der Haustür, geht aus der Küche in den Flur und sieht Oz an der Tür lehnen, erschrocken* Oz! *geht zu ihm und hockt sich vor ihn* Alles in Ordnung, Oz?

Alice: *kann immer noch nicht mit dem Weinen aufhören, weint sogar noch stärker*

Oz: *atmet schwer und hält sich den Kopf* Ja, alles okay, ich hatte wohl doch lieber zu Hause bleiben sollen. *schaut zu Gil und lächelt ihn an*

Arisu: *singt leise* Humty Dumpty sat on a wall...~ *drückt Alice näher an sich und streicht ihr über das Haar*

Alice: *schnieft* Nicht das Lied! Sing nicht das Lied! *weint immer heftiger*

Gil: *setzt sich neben Oz auf den Boden und legt ihm den Arm um die Schultern* Egal was passiert ist, dass wird schon wieder...

Oz: *springt auf und läuft in Gils Zimmer, öffnet die Nachttischschublade, holt Gils Revolver heraus, läuft zur Eingangstür, reißt diese auf und schaut durch die Gegend*

Gil: *erschrickt* Hey, Oz! *springt auf und läuft Oz hinterher*

Oz: Wo... Wo ist er... *mustert die Gegend ganz genau um ihn herum*

Gil: *legt Oz beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, leise und zögerlich* Was genau ist passiert?

Alice: *schafft es immer noch nicht, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören trotz aller Bemühungen*

Oz: *sauer* Der Typ von gestern... er war auf dem Friedhof... Verdammt, wenn der jetzt meine Spieluhr hat, dann...

Arisu: *drückt sie fest an sich* Schhhh... Alice, beruhig dich... Schließ die Augen und sag mir, was du siehst. *streicht ihr beruhigend über den Kopf*

Gil: *gibt Oz einen leichten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf* Warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt? *sieht Oz angesäuert an*

Alice: *schüttelt vehement den Kopf* Will ich nicht, will ich nicht...

Oz: *schaut ihn nachdenklich an* Weiß nicht... *schaut sich weiterhin um, sieht einen Schatten in der Ferne, bewegt sich nicht* Gil, da hinten...

Arisu: *verzweifelt* Beruhige dich, Alice! Verdammt, das bringt nichts... *löst sich von Alice* Ich bin sofort wieder da, Alice. Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle *läuft raus in den Flur, bemerkt die offene Eingangstür und das Oz mit Gil draußen steht, läuft auf die beiden zu* Oz!

Oz: *dreht sich um, vergisst, dass er immer noch die Waffe in der Hand hält* Arisu? Was ist los? *sieht Arisus erschrockenen Blick, folgt ihrem Blick, welcher auf die Waffe gerichtet ist* Ohh das... *nervös, schaut hilfesuchend zu Gil*

Gil: *nimmt Oz die Pistole ab, in erklärendem Tonfall* Die habe ich hier vorhin liegen lassen und Oz hat sie gefunden...

Alice: *sucht sich ein Kissen, umklammert es beim Weiterweinen*

Arisu: Ich glaube euch kein Wort, aber das ist jetzt auch egal. *verzweifelt* Oz, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Alice... Sie will nicht aufhören zu weinen...

Oz: *besorgt* Wo ist sie?

Arisu: In unserem Zimmer...

Oz: *dreht sich noch einmal um, der Schatten ist verschwunden* Verdammt, das ist nicht gut... *läuft ins Haus und dann in das Zimmer der Zwillinge, sieht die weinende Alice auf dem Sofa, eilt zu ihr, setzt sich aufs Bett und zieht sie in seine Arme* Schhh... Alice, ich bin da, was ist passiert?

Gil: *mustert Arisu verwirrt, schaut dann in die Richtung, in die Oz geguckt hatte*

Alice: *weint sich immer noch die Seele aus dem Leib*

Arisu: *schüttelt den Kopf, geht in Küche und holt Zucker, geht in ihr Zimmer und sieht wie Oz versucht, Alice zu trösten, muss lächeln* Hier Alice. *hält ihr den Zucker entgegen*

Alice: *ignoriert den Zucker und weint weiter, zerreißt dabei fast das Kissen*

Gil: *steht immer noch verwirrt draußen*

Oz: Tut mir Leid, Alice *drückt sie von sich, hält sie an den Schultern fest, besorgt mit saurem Unterton* Alice, verdammt nochmal, schau mich an! Hör auf zu weinen! Was ist passiert, du weinst wie ein kleines Mädchen. Was ist los? *schüttelt sie leicht*

Arisu: *Herz schmerzt bei dem Anblick*

Alice: * bekommt vor Tränen und Schluchzen kein Wort zustande*

Oz: Alice *gibt ihr eine leichte Kopfnuss* Bitte, ich flehe dich an, hör auf zu weinen... * Schultern sinken nach unten, richtet seinen Blick nach unten* Alice...

Alice: *weint immer weiter und weiter, vergießt immer mehr Tränen*

Oz: *fühlt sich total hilflos, zieht sie mit sich in die liegende Position*

Alice: *kuschelt sich an Oz, verkrallt die Finger so fest in seinem Hemd, dass sie es fast zerreißt und heult es nass, bis sie einschläft*

Oz: *liegt da und hält Alice fest, schaut Arisu fragend fest*

Arisu: Frag mich nicht, ich weiß nicht, warum sie so geweint hat... Ich schau mal, was Gilbert macht. *verlässt den Raum*

Alice: *weint im Schlaf noch leise weiter, schmiegt sich dabei an Oz*

Gil: *ist in der Zwischenzeit in die Küche gegangen und versucht, Mittagessen vorzubereien, kann sich aber nicht so richtig darauf konzentrieren*

Arisu: *betritt die Küche* Könntest du mir jetzt die Situation erklären oder wollt ihr euer kleines Spiel immer noch fortsetzten? *lehnt sich gegen die Wand*

Gil: *mustert sie verständnislos und verfehlt das Gemüse mit dem Messer*

Arisu: Pass auf, sonst schneidest du dir noch in den Finger... also?

Gil: *zieht die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen* Ich kann mir nicht in die Finger schneiden...

Arisu: *errötet* Ahh... Stimmt, da war was, vergesse ich immer wieder... So wie ihr vergesst, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen... *schaut ihn böse an*

Gil: *schenkt ihr ein unschuldiges Lächeln, versucht sich dann wieder aufs Mittagessen zu konzentrieren*

Arisu: *wird sauer, stampft zu Gil, reißt ihm das Messer aus der Hand und wirft es gegen die Wand, wo es zitternd stecken bleibt* Wenn du denkst, dass ich so leicht zu verarschen bin, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen...

Gil: *blinzelt verwirrt und erschrocken, ein leichter nervöser roter Schimmer bildet sich auf seinen Wangen*

Arisu: *schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an* Ich höre...

Gil: *mustert das Messer in der Wand*

Arisu: *folgt seinem Blick, zuckt mit den Schultern* Also?

Gil: *immer noch ein wenig sprachlos, zieht dann das Messer aus der Wand, leise zu sich selbst* Wenn so mit meinen Küchengeräten umgegangen wird, kann ich bald nicht mehr kochen...

Arisu: Gilbert! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Sag mir die Wahrheit, was wird hier gespielt? Ich mache mir Sorgen! *fühlt sich hilflos, hört Schritte hinter sich, dreht sich um, Oz steht in der Tür*

O: Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass wir dich nicht täuschen können, zu lange warst du allein... Zu lange hast du beobachtet, um nicht zu bemerken, wenn jemand lügt.*lächelt sie an*

Gil: *mustert Oz, widmet sich dann wieder dem Essen* Was ist mit dem dummen Hasen?

Arisu: *funkelt Gil böse an*

Oz: Sie schläft. Gil, ich hab eine Bitte an dich.

Gil: *ignoriert Arisus Blick, sondern schaut Oz fragend an* Was für eine Bitte?

Oz: Solange wir nicht wissen, wo der Typ ist, schläfst du im Zimmer der Zwillinge. *wird lauter bevor einer der beiden Einwände erheben kann* Und darüber diskutieren wir auch nicht. *schaut beide kalt an* Arisu, hilf mir mit der Matratze, dann erkläre ich dir es...

Arisu: *nicht zögernd, schaut zu Gil*

Gil: *mustert Oz verständnislos* Entschuldige bitte, ich verstehe das nicht ganz...

Oz: Ganz einfach, der Typ weiß, wo wir wohnen und er wird sicher hierherkommen, um sich für sein zerschossenes Handgelenk zu rächen. Deshalb sind auch die Zwillinge sind in Gefahr, weshalb du bei ihnen bleibst. Verstanden?

Gil: *ist sprachlos, nickt aber gehorsam*

Oz: Gut, Arisu, kommst du?

Arisu: *nickt und folgt Oz aus der Küche*


End file.
